


By the opening of the door i found you

by Smutwritergrimmie69



Category: Original Work
Genre: Best Friends, Daddy Kink, Dirty Thoughts, Dorms, F/M, Finger Sucking, Friends to Lovers, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Praise Kink, Prom, Romance, Roommates, Sexual Tension, Size Kink, Smut, Thumb-sucking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23017339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smutwritergrimmie69/pseuds/Smutwritergrimmie69
Summary: The story is about grimm and her best friend, ryan.They're in college and super close! They spend nearly all their time together! But when ryan sees something he shouldn't have, everything changes!The story will be filled with sexual tension, awkward moments and despair for one another.Hopefully because of all of this they don't lose track of the 'fake' prom that's being planned and their friend falling head over heals for the campus nurse!Aka there's cheese, fluff, desperate rough sex, masturbation and a twink trying to fuck the school nurse! Doesn't it sound lovely uwu-grimmie(btw I'm not writing porn about myself, grimm's my oc but i prefer going by that name lol)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Apple slices

Finally. They'd kissed. After all this time, he finally understood what she saw in him, god it was so good.... Soft lips....so close.... 

And a second later she was already pinned down. 

'can you be careful ryan.....?'  
She whispered softly, blushing hard and feeling embarrassed underneath him. 

He slowly slid his hands along her body, up her stomach, gently past her flat chest before squeezing her throat tightly. 

'Im not stupid, Princess  
I know exactly what you want.  
A stupid little slut like you just wants to be ruined... '

He trailed off before staring down her trembling body as all she could do was whimper.- 

'grimm. Grimm! GRIMM DUM DUM' 

Grimm zapped out of her imagination as ryan walked into the cafeteria and tapped her head with a small pink tupperware box. 

She smiled softly with a slight blush across her face as she took the box and glared up at him in a playful way

'im no dum dum!' 

'really? Explain why your breakfast is this garbage again then?' 

He snatched a box of sour candy from the cafeteria table and threw it in his backbag before sitting down next to her. 

'good thing you're such a dum dum and i expected your stress eating! And you were completely gone! Dont zone out like that on the test later!' 

He laughed as she pouted before slowly opening the pink plastic box, it contained carefully cut apple slices, really thin, just like ryan knows she likes them! 

She smiled softly and swung her legs under the table, he does this every morning, yet it still feels special. 

'thank you...'  
She mumbled embarrassed, staring at the pink tupperware container, which he bought, purely for when he forces her to eat properly 

'you have the candy back after the test!' 

'what TEST?!' 

a third voice suddenly joined the conversation, meliton, their great colourful friend just got back from the nurses office, he had a lot of health issues and annoyingly enough he has to go to the nurse everytime he needs to take his meds because the college doesn't wanna be responsible for any problems. 

Well it used to be annoying! Until the school hired a really hot male nurse. He lovesss swallowing pills now! 

'the history test'  
Grimm said with her mouth full, not looking up from her apple slices. She gets distracted easily and was currently really really interested in the texture of apples, silly girl 

'geez, cant i just say the meds make me forgetful...' 

'you've been taking the same pills for the entire schoolyear, the teacher's not stupid'  
Ryan laughed and shook his head

'all you think about is that nurse huh?' 

'shut it and teach me history you butthole' 

'butthole?'  
Grimm looked up and laughed  
'that's the best you had?' 

Ryan faked a gasp and covered grimm's ears

'look at what you've done! The child's been ruined' 

A child....  
Grimm thought  
I'd love ryan to treat me like a child.... Babysitter...  
On his lap, reading me a story....

-as he suddenly forces her hips down against his bulge, grinding against her-

'GRIMM STAPH'  
Ryan yelled and pulled her fingers from her mouth, her eyes widened, thinking he could hear her thoughts somehow, but no, she had been so deep in thought she started chewing on her fingers after she was out of apple slices 

'god you guys... I better start forcing you two to study with me because you never know when there's a test and you're eating your fingers!' 

Grimm laughed softly  
Well she was great at history, its handy tho, what ryan thinks is going on in her head is bettee than what's actually happening up there.... 

She feels really ashamed of herself.  
She cant help it.... She's just so crazy horny all the time and its his darn fault 

After ryan helped meliton with his history they walked to the classroom, lucky for them, it was the only class they had that day, grimm was looking forward to gaming with ryan, it'd been a while because of the exams a while back. 

Nobody was inside yet, except for meliton already sitting in the back, not wanting to stand up and wait for the teacher as one of his health issues is getting tired much to fast, he needs vitamin D for this, he often jokes about 'going to get the D from the nurse' 

Ryan suddenly got closer to grimm and crouched down a bit as the poor thing smh only was 1 metre 40

She felt confused as her heartbeat sped up, was she fantasising again?? 

He smiled softly 

'are you gonna be alright for the test? You seem pretty nervous... You're zoning out more than usual.  
Are you really scared for the test? It wont affect your grade much, history isn't our main course, you'll be fine :)  
Or is that big head of yours just deep into your imagination, creative girl! '

He rubbed her head and messed up her hair on purpose as he laughed, with her imagination he means the doodles and drawings she makes as they're always magical creatures and she always gives them backgrounds, he's always really impressed by them, makes grimm happy! 

The test wasn't a problem at all, she felt happy about how well he knew her. Made her tummy tingle.

God he's so caring.... Would be the perfect daddy....  
Is what went on in her head  
She was pretty interested in ddlg and definitely had a daddy kink, the way ryan cared for her made her feel weird, she really didn't wanna mess up their friendship but she's really craving him in more ways than friends. 

She felt desperate as she entered the classroom after him, wishing him luck for the test, meliton already had drawn a dick on his desk and wrote down a popular meme, his head wasn't interested in the history test at all, it amused grimm, she liked her friends, she felt happy about her life now, she wasn't gonna mess it up and end with ryan hating her.  
She decided for herself. 

There's no reason to tel ryan how i feel..  
She got a sad look on her face as she thought this, ryan instantly noticing it and getting worried about her, confused about her behaviour all morning. 

He'll ask about it after the test  
He decided.


	2. Gay panick

The test went smoothly for ryan, a small smirk appearing on his face as he noticed grimm turned in her test first, as usual.  
He felt proud of her, he really hoped he helped her earlier. 

Meliton however, mainly doodled on his paper but actually did pretty good, he underestimated himself often. 

Meliton packed his bag and turned in his paper, about to leave to go take his meds but the teacher stopped him right before he was about to leave. 

"i have to explain some things, will you die from waiting 5 minutes?" 

Meliton flopped down on a seat on the front row, seeming annoying responding in a salty tone

"i might…" 

The teacher ignored him and adjusted his glasses, turning to the entire class as he started explaining 

"basically we're going to france, fot a week, i get that schooltrips aren't the best at this age but you have to deal with it, you'll get the details and date in a mail, as you leave the classroom inform me who you will be sharing a room with, i don't care about genders, you're old enough to know having children isn't a good idea"

Giggles went around the room and grimm sneaked over to the seat next to Ryan, whispering 

"can we share a room? We could take the switch with us and play on a fancy french tv!" 

Ryan turned to her and smiled

"well duh, who else should i share a room with, meliton is busy trying to fuck the nurse" 

Grimm laughed softly, a slight blush spreading across her face, feeling happy that she was the obvious choice for ryan, her mind going wild with thoughts about what could happen in a french hotel. She was trying her best not to zone out as this time she had no test to cover up her distracted behaviour. 

Meliton left the classroom after the teacher stopped talking, he had no choice, he had to share a room with the nurse.  
Some other kid died a few months back by taking the wrong meds at the same time in class, so they hired a new, better nurse and now they're really strict about keeping meliton safe. 

Its not like meliton was really bothered by this,  
He enjoyed the presence of apollo, the nurse, very much.  
He loved the way his light blue, hot, messy hair stood out. 

Kinda like his own.  
Meliton has split dyed hair, half pink, half blue. 

Grimm and ryan walked out together soon after meliton, heading to a shop nearby, getting some snacks and soda for their free afternoon, grimm was hoping it'd end in a sleepover. 

As they walked through the park to get to the shop, ryan put a hand on grimm's back to guide her when crossing the street, she felt safe with him and really enjoyed how he cared for her. 

__________over at meliton_________

Meliton rushed to the nurses office with a big smile on his face, excited to see apollo again although he had just seen him earlier this morning. 

"hello! Im baaaack" 

Apollo smiled at meliton before fake pouting at him. 

"you're 5 minutes late, i was truuuly lonely" 

Meliton laughed a bit and sat down on a sick bed as apollo got his meds and a cup of water, placing it on a small table next to the bed. 

"i was late because the teacher haaaad to tell us about this trip to french, im sorry to disappoint you but we'll have to share a hotel room… NoNo pretty girl for you" 

The room went silent for a bit, meliton slowly reached for his pills and swallowed them, drinking the cup empty before looking at the room, feeling bad for making things awkward, thinking that referring to a student as a pretty girl must've set him off. 

But no.  
Apollo grabbed the empty cup and smiled softly before putting it away again. 

"im not into pretty girls…. Or girls in general.." 

"oh…. Well that's great! Because a pretty man like you would've definitely taken a french girl to the hotel….i wouldn't have want to be fooorced to sleep in the bath and listen to your frenching!" 

Meliton giggled and apollo lifted an eyebrow

"frenching?" 

"yeah, oh docteur~ tu est tres graaande" 

Meliton mocked a girly voice and headed out, apollo shaking his head with a big smile across his face. 

"then I'd have to stop in the middle of frenching to make sure you don't choke on pills" 

"oh… I don't choke, i swallow~" 

Meliton winked before rushing away again, feeling embarrassed, leaving apollo with something nice to think about. 

_____back to grimm and ryan______

They were back at grimm's dorm already with two bags of candy, chocolate, chips, nuggets, energy drinks and soda. They wanted to have a lot of fun, staying up late, ryam was alright with this, as long as she at least ate some fruit :) 

The day went by quickly, playing a lot of different games on the switch and watching some rick amd morty now and then. Grimm kept scooching closer to ryan on the couch all day.  
By 11pm they were surrounded by empty cans, blankets, pillows, empty food packaging and more snacks ready to be demolished. 

Grimm was leaning on Ryan's shoulder with her head, getting a little sleepy, dying faster in the games, ryan smiled as he realised she was probably ready to sleep and patted her head, ready to say something until the door of her dorm slammed open and meliton stormed in in his pyjamas, shoving himself between the two. 

"I HAVE TEA  
LIKE JESUS  
THE HOTTEST THING HAPPENED  
AND LIKE  
I CANT HANDLE THIS  
GOD  
SO EARLIER TODAY I FIGURED OUT THAT THE NURSE'S GAY, OFFICIALLY AND-" 

meanwhile grimm was rubbing her eyes and trying to understand what was happening, ryan seeming very amused at his panicked friend

" THEN JUST NOW I NEEDED MY NIGHT MEDS AND I GOT A TEXT, HE GOT MY FUCKING NUMBER AND TILD ME TO STAY IN MY DORM.  
HE SHOWED UP, MESSY HAIR, IN HIS PYJAMAS  
AND WE FUCKED-  
Ok no we didn't but let me dream....  
AND  
HIS VOICE WAS SO GORGEOUS AND SLEEPY AND HE WAS SO FUCKING HOT. DAMN I WANNA SEE HIM LIKE THAT MOREEEE"

grimm giggled and shook her head 

" you know he's old right?" 

"lol YEAH DUH  
I KNOW  
HE'S MMMM~  
DELICIOUS" 

ryan seemed confused now, the sounds meliton was making as he started eating their snacks making him laugh. He stood up and pulled grimm up from the couch as well

"isn't it time you slept? You seem high by how tired you are" 

"how do you know im not actually tired.. Wait... High... I can do drugs" 

"as if, you cant even handle coffee" 

Meliton got comfy on the couch and started watching tv, eating their snacks and mumbling to himself about the nurse as ryan brought grimm to her room. 

He closed the door to shut out the noise of the tv and smiled at her

"Where's your pyjamas?" 

"i sleep naked...." 

"uh.... Soo closet....?" 

He had an amused look on his face, loving how weird she'd get when tired as he pulled out some pyjamas, placing them on the bed 

"put these on" 

"..... Alright sirrr" 

Ryan was planning on stepping outside to be polite but before he could even turn away she was already in her underwear, he looked away, feeling a bit embarrassed but he knew she didn't mean to, she was too tired to think logically.  
After putting on her pyjamas, she took off the pyjama pants again. 

"i don't do pants" 

Ryan laughed softly, tucking her in and about to leave and turn off her light as she said

"WAIT" 

"hm?" 

"cant you stay....?"

"meliton already took the couch, ill see you tomorrow" 

"no but.... Here..." 

She patted her bed besides her

"your dorm is waaay to far and its laaaate" 

"its...one floor down.... But... Sure" 

He took his shoes and jeans off, getting in besides her, trying to keep telling himself it was normal for friends to do this. 

She turned off her nightlight and rolled over, Hugging Ryan's side tightly and wrapping her legs around his.  
Softly mumbling 

"don't leave.... Please" 

Ryan felt a bit surprised, he wasn't gonna complain tho, he smiled and stroked her hair, closing his eyes amd going to sleep, still telling himself it was normal, normal to share a bed, to cuddle,....to get a boner..... 

He felt disappointed in himself for getting aroused, she was way to innocent, it was wrong of him and mostly his body for liking her innocent actions like that.  
Well...she wasn't as innocent as he thought....  
But he couldn't know

They fell asleep quickly, they didn't have school the next day so grimm was gonna sleep in, ryan took advantage of this.  
He woke up at 9 and sneaked out to make her breakfast.... And to take a shower in his own dorm as he woke up with another boner. 

He felt guilty but he still had to.....fix it. 

He got into the shower and sighed at the nice feeling of the hot water, he brushed a hand through his wild, Brown hair and closed his eyes, relaxing a bit. 

His thoughts trailed off to france.... Sharing a room with grimm.... A hotel room...  
His hand started stroking his balls gently with the washing cloth before dropping it and grabbing the shaft of his cock tightly, thinking about france. 

How they might share a bed again, imagining her waking him up by sucking his cock, so small, so innocent, she'd be so easy to use, to fuck, to throw around into all kind of positions. 

And god how nicely she'd probably gag on a dick.  
He sped up his strokes and tightened the grip onhis cock, as tightly as he'd imagine grimm's pussy would be. 

Some swears slipped past his lips as he started nearing his orgasm, he'd never thought of grimm like that before, or when masturbating, it felt good, he realised how badly he actually wanted her.  
He kept speeding up as he remembered how tightly grimm clinged onto him last night. 

Suddenly he groaned as cum spilled from the tip of his twitching cock and went straight down the drain.  
Afterwards he felt really ashamed of himself.  
She was his friend, she trusted him, he couldn't just be thinking of fucking her in such filthy ways. 

Yet he felt excited for the next time he'd jack off, it feeling more fun whsn thinking of her. 

He quickly dried himself up and got dressed before heading out to the store.  
He bought some fruit, eggs and premade pancakes, just as he was gonna head to grimm's dorm he saw a poster for a job in the shop, he knew grimm had been wanting some more money so he took it with him for her. 

Just as he entered he saw grimm cleaning up the mess from yesterday, meliton nowhere to be seen. 

"no no no! You don't have to do that on your own! I was just getting breakfast! Sit down first, ill make you an omelette"

Ryan smiled the sweetest smile at grimm and felt surprised as she suddenly hugged him. 

"you were just gone.... I thought i creeped you out..." 

"awww of course not! Im so sorry, I bought yo pancakes! Can you forgive me?" 

"PANCAKES? YES OF COURSE" 

grimm excitedly hopped onto a chair by the kitchentable and swung her legs underneath the table excitedly.  
Ryan smiled and placed a box of blue berry's in front of here. 

"these first young lady" 

"fiiiiiine" 

She giggles and happily watched him cook an omelette and heat up the pancakes as she ate, feeling happy and tingly inside when thinking of last night. 

She hoped it'd happen again.


	3. Straight panick

After their breakfast ryan helped grimm clean up their mess. They put all the trash in plastic bags and what was left over they put aside for some other time. 

Meliton wasn't there to help but they didn't mind as they knew he had to see the nurse again early this morning. 

After everything was done ryan got a text from meliton, during breakfast ryan had texted him to ask to meet up without grimm.   
He needed to talk to someone he could trust about his weird feelings towards grimm. 

Ryan -can we talk, alone? - 

Meliton -sure, meet me at the park, pedo-

Ryan looked at grimm and grabbed his jacket, putting on, not realising he's forgetting his hoodie by the counter, which he took off while cooking as it was getting hot. 

"i got to go, sorry, ill text you later alright?" 

"mhm" 

Grimm smiled softly, nothing being off until ryan suddenly kissed her cheek before rushing out the door, not realising what he did and he had never done it before.   
Grimm stood there, frozen, her cheeks flushed red, she could feel her heartbeat in her throat as a grin spread across her face.   
She felt happy and so darn excited. 

She looked at the time on her phone and figured she definitely had an hour at least to be alone.   
She ran to the bathroom and started filling up the bathtub, using plenty of bath gel for bubbles. 

Then she grabbed Ryan's hoodie from the kitchen, her white thigh highs, matching the white hoodie and a white pair of panties, pretty lace ones. 

She was gonna spoil herself today.   
She went back to the bathroom and closed the tap. Feeling the water, it was burning hot, just as she liked it.

She layed out the hoodie, the panties and thigh highs on top and some hair ties along with a towel. 

She smiled happily as she got into the bathtub, her long, silver hair getting soaked.   
She clipped her bangs back and layed down, relaxing and closing her eyes.

She slid her hands down her waist, giving her soft, thick thighs a nice squeeze, her chest may lack some fat but her hips definitely made up for that. 

She smiled happily as she slipped a hand between her legs, just gently rubbing her clit and running a finger over her entrance, nothing but teasing so she'd be wet and needy for later. 

She slowly slid her hands up her stomach to her chest, pinching her nipples till they were pink, plump and hard. She sat up and undid her hairclips, sinking her head under the water to make sure her hair was soaked.

She washed her hair with fancy, sweet scented shampoo and rubbed oils with matching scent on her skin, trying to arouse herself more by squeezing softly when rubbing along her breasts and thighs. 

After rinsing herself off and shaving all her sensitive parts, she got out of the bath, Letting the water run down the drain. 

_____meanwhile at ryan and meliton____

Ryan and Meliton decided to head to a coffeeshop as it was a bit chilly outside.   
While walking there, meliton asked. 

"why did you wanna meet up without grimm? Her birthday isn't till October so its not like you want a surprise party right?" 

"yeah i know, just something happened… I  
I needed…. a man on man talk… I  
I guess?"

"oh, well, its normal to feel changes in your body around this age-" 

"shut it! Its not that, i had the puberty talk like five years ago, dumbass." 

Meliton laughed at him, amused by his own stupid joke. 

"so what's up then? Im getting an awkward mood, be honest dude, i can handle anything" 

Ryan smiled a bit, he did trust meliton. He was a great friend, ryan took a deep breath and looked meliton in the eye. 

"i think i…. Masturbated...to the thought of grimm…. Well…. Yeah.. I did…" 

Meliton seemed surprised.   
It was quiet.   
Meliton looked down at his feet and said. 

"like…. Accidentally? She just popped up or…. On purpose?" 

"on purpose…." 

"did you like it?" 

"yeeeaaaahh" 

Ryan got embarrassed, scratching the back of his neck and looking at the ground. 

"just… After you crashed on her couch she was so tired she didn't know what she was doing and asked me to sleep with her, no sex, literally just sharing a bed, but she clinged onto me…. So tightly.   
She smelled so nice…   
She is so nice…  
I felt confused… Like something I've been denying awakened inside me… "

" lol that's adorable  
So you're in love….? Damn….  
Ill become the third wheel…."

"what? no.  
You're awesome!   
Also...i guess i am in love….   
But that's so cheesy…   
God.." 

Meliton laughed and rolled his eyes. 

"what? Is your straight manly ass too manly for love??" 

"no! Just.. We're best friends… What if things get weird….." 

"weird?? You bring her delicately cut fruit every morning like you're her dad, shit cant get weirder." 

"that's not weird! Im just… Looking out for her." 

"mmmhhhmm suuure" 

The conversation went on like that for a while and ryan really realised how he'd liked grimm for quite a while already but was just too stupid to realise it. 

"fuck….   
I really do treat her like a girlfriend…" 

"yeah that's what I've been saying" 

By now they were already on their way back, at this time grimm was still in her bath. 

"do you think she likes me back?" 

"she asked you to sleep with her. How much hinting do you need!" 

"i don't know man… I Don't wanna risk anything…" 

Meliton groaned but then an idea sparked in his head, it wa an idea he had for quite a while already but this could actually be perfect for this situation too

"i got it! In highschool, i missed prom because i needed surgery! So i had always been thinking about organising it myself, at some party hall, just for our class, my own prom!   
Ill finally go through with the idea and then you can ask her to prom.   
If she thinks of it as a date, its a date.   
If she thinks of it as just friends, you're…. Doomed…."

"grimm….in a dress….I'd like that.   
definitely.   
God you're great!" 

Ryan seemed really excited and threw away his empty take away cup. He turned to meliton before running off

"imma go to grimm's dorm! Just gonna see if i can get more hints from her ya know!" 

''yeaah"

Meliton slurped his Starbucks coffee and licked his lips, heading to his own dorm. 

_____back at grimm's dorm____

Grimm got dressed, now wearing the sexual tinted outfit she rushed to her room.   
She checked a million times if her dorm was empty, feeling a bit paranoid. 

She finally shut her bedroom door, it creaking back open a bit but she didn't mind.   
She slipped a box from underneath her bed, it was filled with a few sex toys, including a butt plug and a small dildo. 

She picked those out and tossed them on the bed. She got on the bed herself, her back facing the door and she pushed her panties aside, rubbing her finger across her entrance against before slipping a finger in, smiling softly.   
She slipped it out, know knowing she was soaking wet, she rubbed her clit and buried her face into one of her pillows, her butt in the air and her back arched gracefully. 

She reached for the butt plug and quickly spit on it before slowly pushing it in her ass, gasping and gripping the sheets tightly at the cold feeling of the metal. 

The stretch hurt a bit but she loved it, humming happily as it was fully inside her. 

Meanwhile ryan just entered her dorm. He had a spare key and didn't really think whether she might be doing private stuff. 

He called for her, not too loud and she didn't hear. 

"grimm? Are you here?" 

Just as she slipped the dildo inside herself, she moaned loudly and curled up her toes, whining and biting her lip, imagining it was ryan slipping his cock into her. 

"oh… Fuck…. Ryan…."

Ryan, having quite good ears, heard this immediately. He thought she might be hurt as she was swearing so he headed towards her bedroom quickly but he froze as soon as he saw what was happening through the opening of the door. 

He felt his face heat up, god… is that a buttplug?   
He never thought grimm would own such things.   
He didn't mind it at all tho. 

He tried being as quiet as he could as he slowly got closer. Not taking his eyes off of her as she sped up her movements, thrusting the toy inside her more roughly, gasping and moaning, she used her hand to rub her clit before suddenly rolling over, spreading her legs and arching her back, her hand left her clit and pushed up the hoodie, her hard and plump nipples out, she squeezed her small tiddy tightly and moved up her legs to get deeper, her knees aligning with her shoulders, now ryan noticed she was wearing his hoodie. 

He bit his lip and groaned softly, feeling a boner strained against his pants.  
Was this enough proof for him?   
Yeah  
But he couldn't just storm in and say  
Hey, i wanna fuck you too but also wanna hold hands and stuff

What if she didn't want a relationship? Just sex.   
He felt conflicted again.   
He quickly and quietly left.   
Well…. Not before taking a quick…. Few… Pictures. 

He quickly ran back to his own dorm to enjoy some privacy himself. 

Grimm not having noticed him at all squeezed her thigh and sped up even more, her movements getting desperate and messy as she got closer and closer to her orgasm. 

She knew she couldn't cum from just penetration tho so she thrusted the toy deep inside herself and left it there before aggressively rubbing her clit, her eyes squeezed shut, her back arched and her mouth wide open as she moaned loudly, gasping for air and shaking as she came. 

She slowly calmed down.   
Her breathing still heavy as she slowly slipped both toys out.   
She bit down on her finger, gently opening her eyes, feeling sleepy.   
She put away the toys and got underneath the blankets, Hugging some pillows tightly, imagining it was ryan and putting a pillow between her legs, slowly Grinding against it as she fell asleep.


	4. Awkward

Grimm's nap was longer than she'd expected, by the time she woke up it was already 8pm.  
She slowly shuffled out of her bed, into her fluffy slippers and to her kitchen. 

She made herself some instant noodles and got ready to watch disney's hercules,wrapped in blankets on the couch. 

Meanwhile ryan had already had quite the fun with the pictures he took. He felt excited and ran to meliton's dorm. 

He knocked on the door, fast and loud knocks.   
A sleepy meliton with messy hair and a spoon in his mouth opened the door. 

"what?" 

"something great happened!" 

Ryan forced them into the dorm and closed the door, flopping down on meliton's couch, a big grin on his face. 

"geez…. Did you do drugs??" 

"what?? No! I went to grimm after i left, you know, and i walked into her dorm, heard her call my name and BAM…." 

"bam?? What?? You shot her??" 

"no…. Just…. MayMaybe i shouldn't be talking about this" 

"you raped her??" 

"hell no! Stop it!" 

They both laughed a bit before it got silent again, ryan looked away and said

"she was...ya know….. Getting off" 

"eww"   
Meliton laughed at ryan

"and she was wearing my hoodie!" 

"ok so you walked in and fucked her?" 

"god no! You watch too much porn! I'd give her a heart attack!" 

Meliton laughed and continued eating his ice cream, staring at the wall

"so you guys are gonna date and leave me behind" 

"no. We wouldn't.  
Also...what if she was just horny…   
Or… Just wants to fuck..?  
I don't think i can handle that kind of relationship…. Because if she's just fucking me, she'll probably just be fucking other guys too" 

"yeah of course, our tiny innocent shy grimm is gonna be having sex with every guy on campus!   
Hell no idiot!" 

Meliton threw his spoon at Ryan's head

"she's a virgin! Have you even met her?? She's not like that!" 

Ryan dodged the spoon and smiled

"you're right…. I'm being stupid…. I should… Ask her out?" 

"yeah, tomorrow, lunch, get her some chicken nuggets, ill have lunch with the nurseee" 

"good idea…. Im...still paranoid tho…. I don't wanna scare her" 

"shut it. Shut that brain up. It'll be fineeee.   
God. She'll just blush and two seconds later you'll be smooching!" 

"god… I Wish…" 

"eww! Don't start drooling on my couch! Get out!" 

Meliton laughed and ryan got up

"i guess i should go, take a shower for tomorrow…. Practice some lines" 

"Mmhmmm, goodnight, romeo!" 

"goodnight dipshit" 

Ryan walked back to his own dorm with a funny feeling in his stomach, he felt really excited for tomorrow. 

_____back at grimm______

She finished her noodles and ended up just craving more. 

She hopped off the couch, threw some clothes into a bag and sneaked out to Ryan's dorm, not realising she was still wearing his hoodie. 

She got there without anyone seeing her and she was happy about it as she was too lazy to put on a pair of pants. 

She softly knocked on ryan door, it swinging open nearly immediately.  
Ryan, with messy hair, wearing white tshirt and some briefs smiled at her. 

"what'chu doing here?" 

"can i stay over? I know you have noodles! I want sum!" 

Ryan laughed and let her in, closing and locking the door for the night. He walked to the kitchen and turned on the water boiler, getting sime chicken noodles out from his cabinets, always having a stock. 

" why aren't you wearing pants? "

" I've been pantsless all day, you're not worth it!" 

"ouchhhh im deeply hurt!" 

Grimm giggled and hopped on the counter, swinging her legs and smiling up at him. 

"i took a really long nap…. I  
I didn't wanna sleep yet… So…  
Here i am" 

"awww that's fine, i understand, ill gladly provide you company!" 

She looked at the ground, still smiling, she looked up as ryan poured the boiling water into the noodle cups,admiring his hands. 

"your hands are pretty" 

Ryan felt a bit surprised but also happy that she thought so. 

"thanks" 

He didn't think too much of the complement until he noticed how she kept staring at his hands.   
He felt like if he was gonna try and confess his feelings towards her soon he might as well try to flirt a bit. 

He handed her her cup of noodles and a fork, grabbed his own and then picked her up from the counter, carrying her to the couch. 

Her eyes widened and she hid her face in his shoulder, giggling a bit. 

He sat down on the couch, because of the way he was carrying her she ended up sitting on his lap.   
It was silent for a bit.   
This crossed the line of friendship more than their other strange behaviour and neither knew what to do. 

Well sure sleeping together crossed the line too but grimm was too tired to realise it which made it not so awkward.   
Right now. It was different. 

Grimm finally moved and took a big bite of noodles, stuffing her mouth and smiling at him, not wanting to deal with the silence. 

"isn't that my hoodie?" 

"nu uh finder's keeper! It's mine now!" 

Ryan laughed a bit, he didn't mind her keeping it, he liked the thought of her enjoying its scent while playing with herself more. 

"and what's with the socks?" 

Ryan eyes trailed down her body to her thighs as he admiring the pretty look of the white thigh highs,also eating his noodles. 

"they're warm and pretty!" 

She smiled happily and got squirmy, not realising that she was grinding her inner thigh right against Ryan's dick until he suddenly grabbed her thigh to stop her

"stop!" 

He might have reacted a bit too harsh because he was a little shocked.   
The look on grimm's face made it very clear he was too harsh.   
She looked down, hiding her face with her bangs and mumbled an apology with a cracking voice. 

"im sorry" 

She slid off his nap and placed the empty cup of noodle on the coffee table, about to leave but ryan grabbed her by the wrist as she was clearly gonna cry 

"no no, im not angry, i shouldn't have yelled at you, it's alright, you didn't know, it was an accident, its alright" 

He quickly pulled her back on his lap and into a hug, petting her head and stroking her back, happy to not feel too many tears on his shoulder as she calmed down quickly. 

"i was just a little surprised, it was a reflex, im nit angry at all" 

Ryan knew how sensitive she was, he felt guilty, she wouldn't just cry from anything, she was just scared to lose her friends and be lonely again. 

Grimm clinged onto him tightly, slowly getting more comfortable again and she snuggled into his neck

"m sorry...can i go to sleep….?" 

"of course, ill sleep on the couch, i don't mind" 

"no… Can you stay with me…. Please? I'll keep my legs to myself…." 

Ryan felt happy that she still wanted to be close.   
He didn't scare her too badly.   
He happily carried her to his bedroom, making her giggle a bit, she clearly enjoyed being carried around. 

" thank you ryan"

"no problem princess" 

Silent.   
Again.   
Ryan cursed at himself in his head   
Very annoyed.   
Thinking he creeped her out  
She didn't want to make him feel guilty again, feeling stupid for being so sensitive so she just smiled and went. 

"yes, slave, i am a princess!" 

He smiled and laughed, glad with her reaction. 

He dropped her on the bed and got in as both were wearing pyjamas already anyways. 

Grimm cuddled up against him, they fell asleep pretty easily. Mentally exhausted from all of the things that happened. 

The next morning was a bit awkward, again.   
They got dressed quickly after they decided they wanted to get breakfast together before class. 

They headed out together, grimm was in a good mood that morning, so she sneaked into Ryan's bathroom and put two high ponytails in her hair. 

As they walked towards the little bakery near campus ryan softly let one of her ponytails slide through his hand. 

"suits you, really cute, soon you'll be attracting a lot of men…." 

Grimm giggled and grabbed his pointing finger, pulling him along to the bakery. 

"i think your hands suit you! Really pretty, also, lets be real, nobody would like me!" 

She laughed a bit but she meant it, ryan stared at her tiny hand around his finger and wiggled it free before grabbing her hand properly, holding it as he sped up

"you'll have to speed up a bit if you want the sausage rolls to still be warm!" 

Grimm smiled as he held her hand, blushing a bit feeling happy about how much closer they've been getting lately, not knowing about the problems they'll have to face once they arrive to class.


	5. Problems

Ryan and grimm were heading to the classroom, already having finished their breakfast when they got there. 

Inside, at grimm's desk, there was a girl seated.   
A new student. 

"oh.." 

Ryan softly said, as grimm's things had also been moved, to the back.   
The teacher wanted her in the front to make sure she could keep up which meant ryan and grimm were now separated. 

Grimm immediately felt panicked.   
He girl was wearing makeup, not the ugly, too much kind, the classy cute kind, lip gloss, mascara, her hair was put up in a ponytail and her babyhairs curled perfectly.

Her smile was beautiful and her nails were taken care of, grimm on the other hand… was a nail biter.   
Her clothes were gorgeous and not cheap. 

She didn't even look at ryan as her head was going wild and she sat down at her new desk, biting her nails. 

Ryan felt bad for her and gave the new girl an awkward smile before sitting down next to her.   
She seemed nice,he thought. 

For the entire class grimm was staring at them.   
They looked so perfect together, anyone walking in would think they're a couple. 

When it was lunch they were so deep into their conversation they left without grimm.   
Or Meliton. 

There they were, standing by the door as they watched ryan walk off with the new girl to the cafeteria. 

"that asshole…." 

Meliton felt bad for her and put a hand on her back, leading her to the nurses office. 

"we'll just hang out with my future husband, forget about him" 

"yeah….." 

Grimm felt sad, really sad and scared, she held onto Meliton's arm tightly as they walked to the nurses office. 

Over at ryan, he was trying to be polite.   
The girl just kept talking to him and making jokes he laughed at to be nice.   
Every time he tried to leave to his own friends she'd get closer and talk about how she has no friends.   
He pittied her so he stayed. 

He also had plans for after school tho, he was gonna go buy a box of condoms for when he was gonna confess to grimm, he had high hopes. 

Grimm was sitting on a sick bed at the moment, crying her eyes out to apollo and Meliton.   
Apollo gave her some water to calm down. 

"im so sorry for being so sensitive! I just… Yesterday and… The day before… We slept together, no sex, like sleeping sleeping and now he instantly went with her! I creeped him out!" 

".... Grimm" 

Meliton knew she shouldn't really worry because of Ryan's confessions to him but he felt like if ryan didn't tell her himself he'd ruim the magic of that moment. 

"it'll be fine, he's your best friend, he wouldn't let you in his bed if he was creeped out!" 

"i… I guess so…." 

She looked at apollo, she felt like he should have some good advice as he was older. 

"uhhm… Well…. Just saying… the first time i got that close to a girl i was very creeped out and uncomfortable…. As im not into girls… And i didn't let her close again…. He must've wanted you in his bed again if he let you" 

"yeah…. Thank you.. Both" 

They smiled at her and ate lunch together, having a pretty nice conversation about france.  
She slowly calmed down, her mind still going to bad places. 

"I'd be all alone…. You two…. Ryan and lipgloss girl…. Im Alone…." 

She walked out after finishing, leaving Meliton and apollo staring at each other awkwardly. 

"she means…. Friends… we're friends…. Poppin' pillies together… Not…. Sex" 

Meliton said the last word while letting out a breathe he'd been holding.   
He felt embarrassed, he should've used a different word. 

"yeah…. No sex" 

Apollo smirked at him and laughed softly, patting his head.

"i didn't know you had such sweet friends" 

"sweet? W-well yeah… But realistically… Ill be the one left behind…" 

"what? No! Nobody needs to be left behind! I mean… They were already sleeping together? In a non sexual way, how adorable and it didn't make them not talk to you! She immediately confessed everything to you, if she didn't think of you as such a good friend she wouldn't have told you anything and acted as if everything was fine "

He smiled at Meliton, who felt happy and calm.   
He felt really impressed by how apollo could calm him so well. He was right. He was smart. 

" thank you….. You're right! They're the silly kind of people that'll tell me everything! I mean, the real tea is, that the dude likes her."

Apollo seemed interested and amused by his use of words. 

"spill it" 

"well the first time i slept on grimm couch after…. Gaming with her and then she was really tired and not thinking well and begged him to sleep in her bed and not go to his own dorm.  
Then the next day, ryan, the dude, wanted to meet up and ranted to me about how he got horny for her but he's scared that she just wants sex"

"her??" 

"yeah i know right, they can be stupid sometimes" 

They laughed, the mood in the room very light and happy. 

"they're just so scared but… TheyrThey're basically already dating, they just gotta spill the beanz" 

"its beans now?" 

"mmmhhhmmm" 

____over at grimm____

She decided to go to Ryan's dorm.  
It'd calm her down and she knew how to get in.   
As she was walking towards the door she saw the girl and ryan standing by the door of the girls dorm. 

She felt worried, really worried for a second until ryan mouthed her a "help me".   
She smiled and instantly ran over to them. 

"ryan, you'd help me study remember? Can we go now, i have a shift later!" 

"oh of course! Lets go to your dorm!" 

Grimm giggled a bit and ryan already walked towards the stairs of the hall as grimm's arm got grabbed by the girl. 

The girl pulled her close and whispered in a rather nasty tone. 

"i don't care if you're his girlfriend, best friend or sister or whatever. Im gonna fuck ryan. He's pretty handsome so he'd help me get a good reputation here.   
Dont get in my way toddler.   
Not like you'd be a problem, who in the hell would want you!" 

She laughed afterwards, hoping ryan would think she was making friends with grimm.   
Grimm quickly ran to ryan, grabbing onto his hand and walking to her dorm, looking pretty shaken up but she didn't wanna say anything because she didn't wanna be  
'the jealous girl that trashtalks about new friends' 

She just prayed that ryan wasn't gonna fall for her. 

Ryan was happy that she held his hand, stroking her hand with him thumb soothingly. 

"god that was annoying.   
Every time i tried leaving she'd put up a 'im so lonely without any friends' act, i didn't wanna seem mean but jesus the creep insisted I'd take a look in her dorm and kept getting closer!   
Thank god you showed up!" 

"yeah!" 

Grimm felt happy to know she annoyed ryan but her voice was cracking because of what the girl said to her.   
It caused ryan to stop walking and look at her. 

"are you alright? Was i really gone for that long? Did something happen? Im sorry grimm, i didn't mean to leave you behind." 

"no no its fine! I was just a little scared" 

She didn't wanna cry again.   
She didn't want to be annoying.   
She thought that if she cried again she'd be annoying and scare everyone away from her.

Ryan didn't think that tho.   
When they met she was in a pretty bad place, ryan forces her to eat healthy as he knows how little she cares for herself when she gets down.   
But he just figured that once he'd confess and they'd be a cute couple, she wouldn't have to be worried anymore. 

He gave her a sweet smile and patted her head as they walked to her dorm. 

When they got to the bottom floor, grimm headed to the exit instead of her own dorm, knowing ryan had a second key. 

"i have to do something, ill be back by tonight tho, wanna watch a movie" 

"yeah duh! Good luck with your 'something'" 

Ryan chuckled and headed to her dorm, feeling like her needing to go was handy.   
Then he could go buy the condoms for later. 

A little while after grimm left, ryan headed out as well, he hastily walked to the small campus shop, he wanted to be fast so he'd be able to hide them. 

He walked into the shop, not realising grimm was sitting at the second register, next to the owner, he was a really nice guy.   
He was the son of a really rich man so his dad left him in charge of the shop.   
He wasn't much older than grimm or ryan so they became friends easily. the guy was really chill. 

Ryan quickly snatched a box of condoms, he had googled which ones he needed earlier so he could be fast about it al.   
Without looking around too much he placed the condoms down on grimm's register, already taking out his wallet. 

When he looked up he saw grimm,staring at him with wide eyes, he didn't know what to say, he just stared at her, like the world was frozen. 

Then her eyes got glossy, she scanned the box and didn't take her eyes off of him, with a shaky voice she said.   
"you said… Sh-She was annoying?" 

"i…. Its not… No…." 

He didn't know what to tell her, if he told her the truth he'd look like a creep but any other lie would ruin his chance with her.   
He didn't know what to do.   
He just stood there. 

The owner quickly caught up with what happened and gave ryan a nasty look, thinking he was some fuckboy cheating on her.   
He told grimm to go for now and helped her take off the store apron as she took of. 

He looked at ryan and said

"that'll be 5" 

"i…." 

He stared at grimm as she left while he shamefully payed for the condoms, feeling like as guilty as he would if he really was doing what they thought of him. 

"lucky for you im nice" 

He snarled at him while grabbing the money, clearly angry. 

"had she had any other boss, you'd also had fucked her job up, ass" 

Ryan just sighed and walked out, stuffing the box in his pocket as he walked to his own dorm.  
He didn't know what to tell grimm at all, so going to her wasn't a good idea. 

He just hoped she didn't feel too disgusted by him.   
He texted Meliton '911' so he'd come over fast, as he waited for him, he just sat on the floor, his back against the door, feeling like the world was against him, like the universe didn't want him to be with grimm.


	6. Avoid it.

Ryan felt wrecked.   
That's all he knew, he didn't know how to explain evert to grimm, how to fix what he did, how to get off his floor to open the door for meliton…. Meliton!   
Good god. 

He forced himself up and opened the door to find a panicked meliton there, he seemed really worried! 

"what happened?! I came as fast as I could!" 

"i messed up… Badly" 

"wait… nobody is.. Physically hurt?" 

"oh…. Sorry Sorry… no… but I did really fuck up bud…" 

Meliton sighed, out of pity and relief. He thought 911 meant an actual ambulance would be needed. He walked in to ryan's dorm and sat down on the arm rest of the couch, Apollo suddenly came in running after them with an first care set and seemed confused and out of breath. 

"what…? Meliton texted me saying.. You were hurt…??" 

Apollo finally said between pants, he quickly realised what the teenagers had been up to and shook his head. 

"God… Teens… Maybe add some context before you text someone 911 dude…" 

They were lucky meliton could laugh about it. Meliton smiled halfly, looking worried. 

"I'm sorry doctor, I didn't know what happened either.." 

"well, I'm here now anyways, cmon, spill the beans" 

Apollo walked in and closed the door, putting the case aside and leaning against the couch as well, both looking at Ryan. 

"uhm…?" 

Ryan said confused.

"oh right, I told him about everything, he knows, he's a smart adult, it was a good thing of me to do!" 

Ryan laughed at meliton's excuses and shook his head. 

"well I fucked up, badly… Grimm thinks I was planning on having sex with the new girl because she saw me buy condoms…" 

Apollo gave him a confused look and sighed. 

"can't you just tell her they weren't for the girl you barely know!" 

"well… No… because then she might ask for who else they could be and.. I don't wanna creep her out by just saying 'yeah I wanted to be prepared for when I confess my love to you' ya know" 

"oh… Well yeah I can get that." 

Meliton was lying down by now, staring at the ceiling. 

"can't you just avoid it… That might not be nice but look at you two, you'll end up together no matter what.   
And for now don't come up with weird lies that'll make the situation even more complicated." 

"huh…. That's… pretty smart"  
Ryan said after thinking for a second. 

Meliton smiled, feeling proud of himself and he sat up, getting a smirk on his face as he was about to say another smart thing. 

"well, she also adores you and wouldn't wanna ruin your friendship, I bet she'll pretend it doesn't happen, it's grimm, I can't imagine her ignoring you, she'll just pretend it didn't happen" 

"yeah…" 

Apollo smiled at the two, glad the see them work things out like this, he grabbed his first aid kit and walked to the door. 

"well I'm still supposed to be working so I'll see you later, good luck Ryan." 

______over at grimm________

Well she must be really predictable, because grimm was indeed after crying her eyes out, gotten to the conclusion that she really enjoyed ryan's friendship and as she promised herself, she wouldn't ruin this with her own desires. 

She knew many guys her age had 'fuck buddies' and she should accept it if Ryan did, it was normal she told herself, she was just too sensitive. 

Still she was crying her eyes out in ryan's hoodie and trying to see why she wasn't good enough to be an option.   
Why was she just a friend?   
Was she ugly?   
Too childish?   
Too short?   
Too fat? 

She completely spiralled.   
This wasn't good, definitely not considering her very bad past. Before she had any friends she was alone on campus and mainly ate her feelings away and then once even passed out because she was so sleep deprived and hadn't drank water in days. 

Then she met Meliton at the nurse's office and they quickly became friends, Ryan joined in soon after as he was the one that took grimm to the nurse's office, God was she head over heels from the first second. 

Ryan helped grimm take better care of herself and all three of them together cleaned out her dorm so she could really properly live there. 

She's very grateful for all that they've done for her. She wasn't gonna judge Ryan for sleeping around when it's considered normal…. Well at least not judge him to his face.

She finally got out of her bed, her face red and puffy, she walked to her kitchen and grabbed a can of coke, loving the little sizzly sound after she clicked open the top. 

She took in a deep breath and tried to relax, taking a big sip and smiling gently. 

Then her peace and rest got disrupted by a loud knock on her door. She walked over and took another deep breath, thinking it was gonna be Ryan.

When she opened the door, it was the coach, right, she nearly forgot they had one. 

"hey kiddo! You look like shit! But that's not important, just letting everyone know that tomorrow there'll be a sports event that everyone has to participate in. Cool? Good. Tell your gay and tall friend! Its the last class you'll get from me before the trip to France! "

" yeah…. Sure…"

Grimm didn't like the dude, he was rather rude. She closed the door and walked back to her fridge, looking at the calendar and realising the trip to France was only a week away, she sighed and groaned,she didn't wanna spend an entire week with Ryan in a hotel room right now. 

She put her coke down and decided to do back to bed, she had enough of today and texted Ryan and meliton's groupchat before going to bed so they knew about tomorrow. 

________over at ryan__________

He felt glad grimm texted him, he knew it was just for school but still felt like she wasn't ignoring him or she would've told meliton to tell him, he felt a little reassured. 

The next morning was the sports event. Some competitions between groups and then your grade would be decided by the effort you put in, aka the coach made us play sports while he was on his phone and everyone got a 10 unless you bothered him. 

Ryan put on some basketball shorts, a plain tshirt and headed out with his bookbag, he brought some snacks, fruit for grimm and plenty of energy drinks and water, he was definitely the mom friend. 

Meliton and grimm knew what Ryan was like so they didn't bring anything. They were also wearing some light clothing and were waiting by the playing field to be put in groups. 

Grimm was wearing a short white tennis skirt with some sport shorts under them so her butt wouldn't be visible when moving around and meliton was wearing some very short shorts and a plain tshirt, his hair a big mess as usual.   
Grimm had her hair up in two perky ponytails again, very adorable. 

Ryan waved at them and walked over, placing his bag down for it to instantly get snatched away by meliton and grimm, giggling evilly. 

"why did you take so long?! I'm thirsty dude!" 

Meliton said as he grabbed a bottle of water and grinned cockily. 

"I'm kidding, thank yooouuuu momm for taking care of usss" 

Grimm felt a bit sad still but decided to pretend nothing happened. She grabbed a coke from the bag and drank it, Ryan snatched it away and she yelled out. 

"hey!! I was drinking that!!" 

"fruit first. Its 8 am!" 

Grimm rolled her eyes and picked up the little container, opening it to find delicately cut banana slices, one of her favourites! 

She smiled at Ryan and happily ate them with a tiny fork so her hands wouldn't get sticky. 

The day went by quickly, the coach was late, Apollo was set up with bandaids, ice and meliton's inhaler and ryan had plenty of drinks and snacks to keep them energized. 

The first few games were simple, a short warm up run/walk, you could pick, some volleyball and now basketball.   
Meliton and grimm were on the same team but Ryan had to play against them. 

Grimm and meliton weren't the greatest athletes out there, they weren't fit or tall but meliton still put in a ton of effort, maybe a little too much. 

Grimm's little teenager mind couldn't help but get horny. It was basketball and everytime grimm had the ball Ryan would run after her or tower over her to block her and it just proved how much taller and stronger he was than her, the little sub couldn't help but feel oh so dominated. 

They still managed to get some points through and it was a tie at the moment.   
Grimm had someone managed to get the ball and ryan was headed Ryan for her. She was cornered by him, she couldn't pass and she couldn't run. She was stuck, staring up at him as he kept inching closer and closer, the world seemed to go quiet as they stared at each other, the tension seemed to be getting thicker and thicker and grimm felt like she was panting more and more although she'd stopped running, she could feel her cheeks flush and ryan seemed to feel entranced as well. 

She looked so small and delicate beneath him, the skirt and tank top she was wearing showed off her body so well and hunting after her like prey during the game definitely woke up some primal urges in him, he felt like a beast about to take his mate. 

They were really close, it's like ryan's Dominance was making her feel weak and need to drop the ball, she also felt desperate for a kiss, he seemed perfectly close enough, it was gonna happen, she could feel it, they had to. 

But Then suddenly their little trans snapped and there was a commotion. Meliton was having a horrible asthma attack and couldn't breathe. Grimm's eyes widened and she quickly ran over, very worried. 

Luckily Apollo was already there with his inhaler, Apollo seemed scared, very scared. 

She walked along with Apollo and ryan to the nurses office, meliton was slowly catching his breath again and Apollo was carrying him away, the coach telling the others to get back to their own games. 

Grimm and ryan watched Apollo put meliton in a bed and give him some water, meliton was slowly calming down and apologised, feeling guilty. 

They quickly reassured him it was fine and after meliton had fully calmed down, they could even laugh about it.   
He always worked too hard, he really needed to learn to not force himself to work as hard as the others, he physically just couldn't handle it, he did feel happy about how worried Apollo seemed, that was more than just a nurse caring about a student. 

Apollo had realised it too, he was definitely getting feeling for his student, he felt guilty and concerned, this wasn't right, what was he gonna do?


End file.
